Question: Solve for $t$ : $-11 + t = 3$
Explanation: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -11 + t &=& 3 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-11 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{3} \\ t &=& 3 {+ 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 14$